Bunny
by 1tE5o6
Summary: Since the discovery of HIS headstone, she'd returned every day, until only four days following. On the thirteenth of December that very year, Sayu's head was bowed, her lifeless eyes boring through the headstone of her deceased child's father. She didn't remember a thing about him, that's why she made it her duty to talk to someone who did. Near/Sayu (Mello/Sayu, Lidner/Sayu)


One thing no parent ever wants to hear… is that their baby has died.  
It's a feeling worse than death itself. That instant you are told you have lost your baby, your world turns into a dark place full of confusion, denial and utter depression that you can't ever see yourself getting out of.  
I can only imagine, Sayu Yagami thinking to herself every night… Every day of her life…  
_'Why is this happening to me?'  
_How bad she must have wanted to die. Every moment a living hell of drowning in a pool of her own tears, her own sorrows. The day she walked into her house, gripping her son's ashes in a small box, her eyes lifeless, her lip trembling, she found her mother's corpse sprawled out on the kitchen floor. Sachiko had overdosed on painkillers, probably trying to heal that immense hole in her heart caused by losing her son and her husband, that never seemed to patch itself back together.

Sayu had spent the majority of her time for the following five years, in the in the cemetery. Speaking with her Father, her Mother, Her older brother and his fiancé… She sat by their headstones every day, whispering prayers, clutching her toy bunny tight in her arms, her lifeless eyes staring through reality, boring into polished rock as senseless murmuring slipped past her lips.  
On the Ninth of December, 2015, Sayu discovered the grave of her son's father. She hadn't known of his death in the first place. Aside from his alias and a passionate night of lovemaking that set her nether regions on fire, she remembered next to nothing to do with him. She'd gone into shock for some reason and couldn't remember a thing about what had traumatized her so much that she was placed in a wheelchair and couldn't speak more than twenty words in a week. Her mother had refused to speak of it, breaking into tears at the sheer memory.  
Since the discovery of HIS headstone, she'd returned every day, until only four days following.  
On the thirteenth of December that very year, Sayu's head was bowed, staring through the headstone of her deceased child's father. She'd replaced the bouquet of flowers every day since the ninth, in addition. As though she hadn't cried enough in her life, tears threatened to ruin her mascara. She hugged the toy bunny, having it face the headstone as she whispered to it.  
"This is your father, sweetie… I don't know anything about him, but, I'm sure he was a good man." She smiled, her lips quaking, her voice hoarse. Sayu clenched her teeth, trying hard to hold in her tears, her face buried against the warmth of the bunny.  
A hand patted her back softly. At this point, Sayu didn't care who it was, as long as they were there, and alive with her. She turned her head briefly and caught a glance at a pretty blonde woman, probably in her thirties. The woman, pressed Sayu close, consoling her, not expecting Sayu to turn and throw herself into the older woman's embrace. A shoulder to cry on. Just what she needed.  
It took a good twenty minutes in an awkward hug, Sayu with her face nuzzled against the woman's neck, the last of her tears dripping away, her hands clenching the material of her jacket. The toy bunny was pressed lightly between the two of them.  
Sayu pulled away, taking her bunny again.  
"I noticed someone had been placing flowers on Mello's grave… I suppose that's been you, then." The blonde concluded, her expression soft. Sayu nodded.  
"You knew him?" She whispered softly.  
"Not that well, but yes. It was his birthday today."  
A sudden flicker of light shone behind Sayu's eyes.  
"I see… I really don't know anything about him at all. He's the father of… my child." Sayu held up the toy bunny, which contained her son's ashes.  
The woman blinked in mild surprise.  
"How old was… your child?" She asked, reaching forward, and stroking the bunny's ear.  
"He was a stillborn. I don't want to talk about it…" Sayu turned her head to the side, to avoid the blonde's gaze. The woman nodded and pulled a lone, white rose and a bar of chocolate out of her handbag and placed them on the grave, before going over to the next headstone over and putting another white rose on that grave, too. She turned around and started to walk away, Sayu's eyes widening as she came to the realisation she probably wouldn't see this woman again. In a split second, she ran after the blonde.  
"Wait! Wait!"  
The woman turned slightly. Sayu had grabbed her arm and clung onto it.  
"Please don't leave me alone! I don't have anyone anymore- I… I want to know about Mello. Please tell me everything you can!" Not even sure if what she was saying made any sense, Sayu urged the woman. The woman smiled, and placed a hand on Sayu's cheek to wipe away her tears.  
"Alright. I have someone I can have you meet, who can tell you everything you need to know."

_  
"Lidner? I'm surprised. I gave you the day off to visit Mello."  
"Near, I have a favour to ask of you." Lidner spoke, folding her arms and walking over to a white haired man, stacking die on a table. Near said nothing, implying that Lidner could ask.  
"Were you aware that Light Yagami's sister, Sayu Yagami lost her son at birth five years ago?" She frowned. Near remained silent, listening.  
"It was Mello's child."  
If anything had surprised him, it was that.  
"I found her crying over Mello's grave this morning, holding a stuffed bunny containing her baby's ashes. She didn't know a thing about him other than his alias, in fact she can't remember what happened at all during the time period she was abducted. Now, this woman has only recently lost her father, her brother, her brother's fiancé who she tells me was her best friend, her baby, her baby's father and her mother. She cried on my shoulder this morning and asked me, begged me to tell her about Mello. Seeing as she wasn't told about her brother being Kira, I think she has the right to know at least a little bit about her dead child's father."  
Near looked up at Lidner for a moment, before giving a soft nod.  
"You want me to talk to her?" He assumed.  
"If you can, she's in my apartment."****

_  
I admit… I have next to NO idea what I'm writing. I'm aiming for Sayu X Near, and I intend to keep it as that pairing. As for Lidner's part in this fanfiction? I saw her as a comfort zone for Sayu. A female who could guide her out of a tough situation.  
Excuse the horrible opening paragraph, by the way. Sheeeeesh. What an eyesore. O_o

Alright, I will try and write some more of this- and hopefully, you'll live to see the next chapter! Yaaaaahaaaayyyy!  
R&R, please. Critique is MUCH appreciated. Thank you~ ~ ~


End file.
